The Summer on the Moon
by Glay
Summary: An Arukenimon x Mummymon fanfic that takes a look at the way Digimon die.


To the deceased Mummymon _To the deceased Mummymon, because I love you…_

++++++ 

The Summer on the Moon 

It's freezing. 

The temperature is too cold for my sorts, and the soft snow is something that she doesn't like. 

_I_ like it though. 

The stove gives off a heat that I welcome. And I stir the hot chocolate. It's a good batch, I think, and I hope she will like it. We get along most of the time and that's all that really mattered to me. I get to see her at her best, and watch her as she shines in that light I like so much. After all, I'm the one who put it on her. 

It would've felt nice to be there with her, instead of knowing that she'd never pull me in. We were like that together, so horrible, and so _wonderful_… I thought so. 

I still do. 

*** 

The two of them walked across the sandy desert together. The winds were blowing sand from all directions and her hair whipped around. It slapped him in the face a couple of times, not that he would have minded… he'd never mind… 

"Hurry up! We have to get to the next Holy Stone before it's too late!" She snapped at her companion and winced. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal harder and they drove faster. 

They got out of the jeep quickly, after two minutes, and the lady in red smiled at the scenery in front of them. She turned and looked at her friend and pointed to the large stone in the quarry. He watched her run towards it, laughing so melodically and even _childishly_ and he loved her even more. 

They were going to win this time. He knew it. 

He ran after her then haphazardly ran back to get the jeep. It's going to be a great day for us!, he thought. 

"Hurry UP!!" 

The Holy Stone stood, or rather, floated proudly above them. It was just so exciting to be close to something so magical. He took out his gun in a fluent motion and aimed. Whilst the shot was ringing in his ears he looked over at his charming companion, who was smiling. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. 

She frowned though, and it marled her face, and the sounds of stealthy flying Digimon and thunderously strong Digimon came into earshot. They had to destroy to win! _They _had to… they _had_ to… 

They retreated. Let the BlackWarGreymon menace make them pay. 

*** 

I had too many fails on my record for her. But she was just the same, but she wasn't! I don't know how to explain it. I just wish I had known what to do those times. 

Perhaps if I talked back to her then she'd have respected me more. Maybe if I had said the right thing or if we actually had one big victory to celebrate, just the two of us, together, then it could have been something. 

It wouldn't have been too late. 

I could have been independent, one last time. 

*** 

A million little losses later and they were up in the mountains, near Mt. Fuji, with determination. She paced around the room. They had to prevail! It was just so frustrating to be in such a position where you...couldn't..get..a..break. 

Draping herself over the small living sofa, she let out a discontented sigh and he noticed. 

"What's the matter, darling?" 

"Not a thing." 

He went back to sweeping up a mess of broken flower vases saying, "…alright…" 

It could have been the wrong thing to do at the time, because she came bounding into the room he was in and sat on the coffee table, spilling the papers and crossing her legs. "I want you to make me something to drink. It's stuffy in here and deathly cold outside! I can't stand it!!" 

He simply put down the rag and antibacterial spray and went to the kitchen. She always did this, yelled at him so she'd forget about her problems. It was…alright… 

"Here you go, sweetie. I love you, you know." He said while handing her a nice mug of hot chocolate. Her favourite, he knew. It was sweet but bitter and he guessed she thought it was her all the way through. Warm and silky something to like. 

"I know." He nodded in approval of her not-so-rejecting statement and sat down idly by her. Not next to her, that was too close. But near her, and he could smell the chocolate on her lips. 

"It's a good thing to know. I hope you're enjoying your drink. Extra scotch, just the way you like it." He winked and she smiled into her mug. 

"Yeah." 

It would stay like that mostly into the late nights. Where he wasn't the overly romantic kind of guy, and she wasn't the darkened lady of her business. Times like these, was when they were really who they were supposed to be, A Couple of Digimon. 

A few days later they had been at the mouth of a gate to a different world. 

"Don't leave us!" She pleaded harshly while running towards the shining portal. 

"Wait for me!" Loyal as he was, he would follow. But the need to belong with her was stronger. 

It had always been. 

*** 

I remember it so well. We were running and running and then it was like the air itself around us stopped. My thoughts were clear and precise, and I knew why we were here. Why we were created. Why we were together. It was like in that moment we were all picked apart, piece-by-piece, so that we could see what we each were really like. 

And what we were going to become. I was lost in myself. 

It was so warm, and the atmosphere so crisp. I never wanted to leave, not ever. The powers Greater than me swam through the stillness of the division of worlds. They wept as my blue clothes tore, and my skin became covered in snake-like bandages… Don't cry… I'll be with you soon… 

*** 

The flowers were amazing and the scent of the place was just so intoxicating. Never had the Digital world been like this. Oikawa and his children came through the portal. It was the transition between the brightness of the Real World, and the Darkness of this world that shook their hearts and made them all drop to their knees. But no one could disagree, that it was like sprinting into a field of dreams. 

His heart leapt when he saw the beauty, for he hadn't seen such flowers in the Digital World. They almost looked Real… His hand reached to pick one for his lady in red, but the flower vanished. And his hand shook and wavered, as if disbelieving the feat. A few seconds later and they had all disappeared, and they had seemingly gone to another world. They left the Digital World behind. 

They left his master's dreams to filter into his nightmares… 

+++ 

_I've drunk a love potion, oh, _

_The momentary colour of your rouage  
You are manipulated by_

_The tangled thread of fate_

_…You steal my heart…__** **_** **

+++ 

They were always fighting. The Chosen Children's Digimon and them. He never stopped to wonder about it though. It was hard for both groups, no matter what side they had been on. 

They were always fighting. It was a continuous battle, and in these battles there were always Digimon and People alike, who were affected. But they didn't have to fight. 

It was only a select few that did, and a select few that decided to out of their own free will. Though, those ones never got far enough. They never once stopped to wonder why they had been chosen to fight. They'd protect the innocent ones, but they were there and they were obliterating their enemies. It was a Digimon sin, he would've thought, that they had to be born into the fighting, where they could never turn to a peaceful life and never be called on again. 

"You call yourselves Digimon!? Destroy them!" Oikawa had shouted over the cries. 

But was he right to do so? 

Then was when things had turned for the worst, he had thought. He didn't understand, and he couldn't think straight. The only human he trusted, his boss, his friend, had been controlled by another Digimon? Obviously, this Digimon was far stronger, so he and his red lady complied quickly. 

Perhaps it had not been quick enough. 

"You…you.. Arukenim-o-oon…I.." 

He laughed maliciously. And this was not the fine chuckle of a mislead gentlemen like his former boss had. It ripped him up, and not even his wrappings would do him good. 

"What's the matter? AHA!!!" He could not see the eyes of BelialVandemon nor did he want to. He was sure that they would be like looking into the keeper of a million dead souls and among them, would be the rotting corpse of his lady…in red… 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER!! WHY WHY!!" He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't have seen the children cringe at his painful words. They were accusations more than questions and he could not hold this unbearable feeling in forever. 

He tried to release it by killing this murderer. He was the most evil thing he had ever set his eyes upon, and if he had ever dared to love his "evil" Arukenimon, then he would never speak of her in such a way again. Evil was not good. Evil was appalling, and bad, and crucifying, and dreadful, and… so very excruciatingly frightful. 

Maybe it was because she had looked at him differently that day, or maybe it was because she'd just seen him differently… but he knew. It made it hurt just a little bit more. 

He was sorry. 

He was just so sorry. 

He could only scream out his anguish of his loss and emotions when the life he had had began to fade away. 

The world had ceased its motion. But Mummymon had been in the crash before it did. It was as if all the particles in the air around him had formed into a massive amount of recollections and they were all shot at him at once. They stuck to him, and wouldn't come off. The particles of the Chosen Children clung to his leg, and the dust of the days when he first walked on the soft white sand in the Digital World was stuck to his back. It wouldn't come off. None of it would ever come off, he thought, but the confetti-like speckles of Arukenimon hung on his heart. 

Then the floor was next to go, and he felt himself falling through the darkness. The wind made him cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. He wasn't sure if he should brace himself for impact, or if he was already dead and just reliving the pain of the worlds. But it was both. 

He did not strike any hard surface with his body though. His mind screamed obscenities at the whole event. He was just there, and nothing was happening. Was this what it was like to be reconfigured, he thought with mild vengeance. Is this what Arukenimon had to go through? 

His questions were mindless if not ridiculous. It was if he could not process anything more than basic thoughts. Was there no room left to store physiological thoughts? Was there really no more room and he was just slowly drifting away? He was becoming obsolete, he thought, and bitterly slapped at the endless air. It was completely dark, and cold. He did not enjoy either, _unless it was her… _

Suddenly everything became too bright and he could not see! Mummymon became disoriented and was sent flying with the galling winds at speeds he'd never attained. He'd never thought this possible. As fast as it had started it, his journey ended and he was left to become tranquil with the world again.

He blindly clawed through the empty vacuum of this space as he tried to get some kind of bearing.He wanted to know, he wanted to see, and he wanted to believe he had known something before all this. 

He remembered the blood, for there was so much blood. 

It swallowed him, and he dissolved into the dead solute.It pulled and raked at him and he let it take him away. He'd be gone soon, and to a place where he could be… so glad. 

The whiteness of the vast space made it impossible to see, so he did not try to see. He was weightless, so he did not try to go anywhere, somewhere, or everywhere. He did not even know where he wanted to be. 

"Mummymon!!" The young voice echoed through this plain, its confusion, sorrow, and pain plagued him. Or maybe it was his mind… 

Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder tightly. So tightly, and it would not let go. He waved and flailed his arms as his desperate attempt to get out of the grip. To be free. "You're here, you're here, I didn't- You're here…" A mantra of words all slurred together with the slight divine echo of this New World. They were sweet but forced, and he knew this voice. 

"Darling…" He just couldn't fathom the words, he couldn't understand. This illusory state of living killed him a thousand times over and sliced his tongue with the laughter of his forgotten years. 

He had begun to truly live, and to show it he had begun to laugh. "Darling! I lost you, I found you, and you're here! I'm here!! I love you! It's okay then, we're alive!!" He could feel her relax, as his bizarre reassurance took hold of her. He was laughing, and his tears threatened to fall as he touched her face. 

It was then that he noticed that the snake-like bandages that bound him in did not cover his fingers. They had kept him enclosed, but now he could feel. He could sense and breathe and love. He gasped and choked on his residing laughter when he brought a hand to his own head: Hair. And a full feature face. He felt the fingernails on the tips of the smaller hands, and…and…he opened his eyes to _see_. 

He had not been blind after all then. Amazed, he brought his hands to his eyes and waved in front of them. Testing them. His lips parted into the most elated smile you'd ever seen on the poor Mummymon… and he _really_ was crying. 

"What are we?" She was unsure and nervous. So altered and changed but always the same in his traditions.

He was speechless. The voice he had so shortly ago seemed to disappear, but he did not mind. He wouldn't mind, because she was beautiful. She was too stunning even in the intense white room. It was like she belonged there, and this was that light he'd always seen her in. This was really she, with long blue hair that flew every which way, and those gold eyes. She was the same, but different, but still so good. 

He loved her. He truly did. 

He touched his hands to hers, and the sparks flew. They added to the overly perfect ambience of the space. She didn't let go this time, and he knew. 

"We've become what we always were, Arukeni," His tears leaked out and his stomach back flipped at the whole bravura situation he was unworthy of. He whispered, to not break the prefecture of the spheres of their tears that floated through the atmosphere. 

"Ourselves…" 

A New World. They were going to live again. And they were going to do it right. 

Together… 

Fin 

++++++ 

I think we've all established the fact that no one here owns Digimon… or maybe someone does and I just don't know about it. But just for notice, it's property of TOEI animation, some other dudes, and Saban. 

The translation of some of the lyrics of "Tsuki Ni Inoru (Pray to the Moon)" was done by Megchan. I would've done it myself, but I don't have that CD. The song is owned by GLAY. 

I hope this story was good. That's all I ever wanted to do. 


End file.
